Missing
by YourWorstNightMareX3
Summary: Sakura has a nightmare of neji but can she get over sasuke? what will happen to oneji when he hears voices at the hokage tower? this is probably a two shot story.


**Please, please forgive me,****  
****But I won't be home again.****  
****Maybe someday you'll look up,****  
****And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:****  
****"Isn't something missing?"**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura woke up from a nightmare that she was having and started hyperventilating. "What kind of nightmare was that?"

***to sakura's nightmare***

Sakura was walking down an empty street in konaha. She felt a presence so she stopped and looked around. "Anyone here?" sakura started to panic when nothing happened so she started to walk more.

She felt the same presence and walked even faster. Sakura stopped again and then the presence was gone yet again.

"come out now!"

Finally a shadow came into view and it was neji that was the presence following sakura.

"NEJI!" sakura was surprised to see neji or even see him follow her!

"yes?" neji was confused and then he stalked over to sakura. "what are you doing here?" sakura got even more confused that he was here.

"I simply came here for you" was all that neji said before sakura was unconscious.

***hours later in the nightmare***

"where am i?" sakura just woke up and saw nothing but a pure white wall, a small window, and two doors. "Your at my house Sakura" Sakura turned her head and saw neji sitting in a chair looking very bored.

"why am I here anyway?" sakura barked out.

Neji got up from his little perch and walked over to sakura and had a kunai in his hand. His face was like a face for killers.

"n-neji!, what are you doing with that kunai?" sakura was panicking now.

Neji stopped when he was right in front of sakura and held the kunai to her neck.

"to bad your such a beauty, sa-ku-ra" neji has said to creep sakura out.

Then in a split second there was a slash noise and blood everywhere. Sakura was dead laying on the floor with neji laughing like a mad man.

*** end of dream***

Sakura was just laying her bed trying not to remember that nightmare she had.

"why did it have to be neji?" Sakura got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to check herself. She saw that her eyes were red and her hair looked like she stuck her finger in a socket.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -****  
****You forgot me long ago.****  
****Am I that unimportant...?****  
****Am I so insignificant...?****  
****Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

***same day but hours later and at the hokages office***

Sakura started crying because of what she heard about her dear sasuke-kun.

"I can't believe he just died like that" sakura was heartbroken because sasuke has her love but he never admitted that he loved her. He was going to ask her to marry her but died trying to kill his brother.

"Yes sakura this is very true" the hokage looked very sad to her apprentice.

"I wished I could have gone with him for medical assistance lady tsunade" Sakura kept thinking all this was her fault and was really depressed.

***somewhere near the hokages office***

Neji was just walking on a busy sidewalk trying to hurry and get to his daily training, but as soon as he was in front of the hokage building he heard crying and yelling.

So he went and tried to get closer to the building.

"why!" neji heard a scream and it sounded like a womens voice.

"he had to go on this mission he was ambushed!" neji heard another womens voice.

Neji stalked closer to where he heard the voices and peeked if he could see who was talking.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,****  
****You won't try for me, not now.****  
****Though I'd die to know you love me,****  
****I'm all alone.****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

***back in the office***

"ok thank you lady tsunade" sakura was teary eyed and walked out of the office.

"poor sakura-chan" naruto said as he was in there the whole time.

"this is going to be tough" tsunade just sighed at how sakura was acting right now.

***outside of the office and with sakura***

(I can't believe he just died) sakura kept thinking about it and started crying again.

"I feel so useless and weak!" sakura blurted out in front of a group of little kids, they just ran.

Neji came up and saw sakura and in his mind he was thinking of how he can comfort her.

"Sakura?" neji said. It sounded more like a question.

Sakura turned around and saw neji and was wondering why he was here.

"yes neji?" sakura didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"I was walking and I saw you and I was wondering what go you upset?" neji didn't want sakura to know that he listened to their conversation ealier.

"I don't really want to talk about it neji. Im sorry but I have to go home" sakura was walking after she that to neji.

**Please, please forgive me,****  
****But I won't be home again.****  
****I know what you do to yourself,****  
****I breathe deep and cry out,****  
****"Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't someone missing me?"**


End file.
